Emily's Fashion Fun
by United Profilers
Summary: While at Reid's apartment, Prentiss decides to play dress-up and see what her favorite genius thinks.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**This is the first fic I've written that falls under the 'romance' genre.**

**Fluff advisory = Fluffiness is present, but not major.**

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss had to admit that she never would've imagined that the youngest of the BAU team would ever be in a relationship, due to his social awkwardness, especially around women, not to mention his geeky attire... which she secretly finds adorable. She really loves when he skips the tie and just wears a normal dress shirt and sweater vest, the way he has the top button undone, giving anyone just a slight view of his handsome, hairless upper chest. That's another thing she hasn't told him before. She loved his clothes, though she sometimes wished she could convince him to try on new things, oh how sexy he would look in some of the things she has in mind. Maybe she'll enlist help from JJ and Garcia some day.

Here she was now though, in the apartment that belonged to the man she never realized she had feelings for, beyond friendship that is. Before, she never took too much interest in Dr. Reid because of his nerdy ways, but she's grown to like them, in fact, they're downright cute.

Spencer sat on his sofa, television off, but a lamp in the corner lit up most of the room. Emily told him to wait there because she had a surprise for him, naturally he tried to pry it out of her on what it was, he even used his puppy eyed look on her, she almost gave in that time, almost.

Knowing how oddly sneaky he can be, she made him wear a blindfold, he whined in protest because he hates the dark, but he willingly complied. Satisfied, Prentiss crept into his room and rummaged through his clothes, she held up a dress shirt to her nose and inhaled the clean scent of the freshly done laundry. Finally finding all the items she was looking for, she began to change.

"Emily?" She heard Spencer call in his beautiful voice.

"Just a second!" She replied as she fastened the last button, put on a pair of tan slacks and trying not to giggle while she pulled on a burgundy colored sweater vest, she could almost swear it was the same one Reid wore during the Hankel case. Straightening out the clothes, she went over to Spencer's nightstand and opened a drawer, she grabbed a case and opened it, reveling his glasses that he rarely wears anymore. She slipped them on her face, they fit awkwardly, but they at least stayed on. She was tempted to go into the bathroom to see how she looked, but maybe she would just surprise herself by going to her awaiting man and see his reaction.

She stepped out of the bedroom and stood in front of the still blindfolded Reid. "You can take it off now." She smiled. Spencer worked his cute lanky fingers up to the cloth and pulled it off. He blinked a few times as his eyes grew accustomed to the light, he then did a double take when he saw his colleague in front of him.

"What do you think?" Prentiss asked, tilting her body to show off a different angle.

"Uh..." Spencer started.

"Yes?" She asked with anticipation.

He cleared his throat and swallowed nervously. "Emily, this may sound a little shocking for someone like me to say, but that outfit is totally not you!" He laughed.

Emily scoffed with a grin. "What, and you think _you _look good in it?"

"It's what I like to wear." Spencer shrugged. "Besides," His tone became playful. "You're the one who said I look 'sexy' in them."

"True, but I still think you should try on other things for a change." She said as she sat down next to the young genius, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Like what, dare I ask?" Reid chuckled.

"Well, have you ever considered skinny jeans? You'd look so hot in those." She sighed dreamily.

"Hell no." He shook his head, laughing.

"Why? You;re already a toothpick, why else do you think they're called 'skinny' jeans?"

"Actually, the name comes from-"

"Don't you dare spew out you facts and statistics." Emily interrupted, amusement within her voice.

"I thought you liked when I did that." Spencer asked, trying to act hurt, but failing hard.

"You're just trying to change the subject." She smirked.

"Well, you asked."

"That was sort of a hypothetical question, Reid."

"Sure it was." He rolled his eyes just before Emily pressed her lips against his. He eventually relaxed from the sudden action and returned one of his own. They both moaned quietly, Prentiss loved when her Dr. Reid made noises. They broke apart and exhaled. "You know something Emily?" He spoke softly.

"Yeah?" The dark haired woman replied, resting her head on his bony shoulder.

"I was wrong, you actually look pretty good in my clothes."

"Glad you think so." She purred, causing Reid to smile widely. "Hey, Spencer?"

"Yes, Emily?"

She met his big, beautiful, and innocent brown eyes and smirked. "So, when are you going to try on one of _my_ outfits?"

**The End!**

**First ever fluff, slash, or whatever the heck you call them. Not usually my area of expertise. :P**


End file.
